wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolivian Visa
Introduction A Bolivian is required for entry into the country. Although the visa is issued free-of-charge, you will need to go to a consulate or embassy in person. The nearest Bolivian embassies are in Beijing or Tokyo: China 2-3-2 Ta Yuan Diplomatic Building, Beijing 100600, People's Republic of China Tel: +86(10)6532-3074/4370 Fax: +86(10)6532-4686 Japan 38 Kowa Building, 8th Floor, Room 804, 4-12-24 Nishi Azabu, Minato-ku, Tokyo 106, Japan Tel: +81(3)3499-5441/2, 3499-5456 Fax: +81(3)3499-5443 Korea 488-10 Pyungchang-Dong Chongro-Ku Seul 110-112 South Korea Tel: +82(2)391-7178 Fax: +82(2)395-9660 E-mail : emboco@soback.kornet.nm.kr Taiwan 7E13, No 5, Hsing-Yi Rd., Sec. 5 Taipei World Trade Center Taipei Taiwan R.O.C Phone: +886(2) 723-8721 Fax: +886(2) 723-8722 E-mail: recofibo@msll.hinet.net Australia Suite 602, 90 Pitt Street Sydney NSW 2000 Australia Tel: +61(2)9247-4235 Fax: +61(2)9086-8199 Email: chussbol@hotmail.com Hours: By appointment United Kingdom 106 Eaton Square London SW1W 9AD United Kingdom Tel: +44(207)235-4248/2257 Fax: +44(207)235-1286 Consulates in South America Argentina Buenos Aires Bartolomé Mitre 2815 1˚ piso (Plaza Once) Capital Federal C1201AAA Buenos Aires Argentina Tel: +54(11)4861.0401/0041/3287/9203 Fax: +54(11)4861.0401 Email: consuladoboliviabuenosaires@gmail.com Website: http://www.consuladoboliviano.com.ar Hours: 0830-1730 hrs (Mon-Fri) Córdoba Calle Velez Sarfield No 56 (Paseo Santo Domingo - Planta Baja Oficina I No 59) Córdoba CP 5000 Argentina Tel: +54(351)411.4489 Fax: +54(351)411.4080 Hours: 8030-1630 hrs (Mon-Fri) Jujuy Calle Independencia No 1098 Jujuy CP 4600 Argentina Tel: +54(388)424.0501 Hours: 0830-1400 hrs and 1700-2000 hrs (Mon-Fri) La Quiaca Calle 9 de Julio No 100 (esq. Rep Arabe de Siria) La Quiaca CP 4650 Argentina Tel: +54(3885)422.283 Fax: +54(3885)423.882 Hours: 0700-1830 hrs (Mon-Fri) Mendoza Calle Colón No 600 (Pasaje Lemos 635, entre 25 de Mayo y Mitre) Mendoza CP 5500 Argentina Tel: +54(261)429.2458 Fax: +54(261)423.0413 Hours: 0830-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri Orán Avenida San Martín No 134 Orán Salta CP 4530 Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(3878)421.969 Hours: 0830-1330 hrs and 1600-1900 hrs (Mon-Fri) Salvador Mazza (Pocitos) Avenida San Martín No 446 Salvador Mazza Provincia de Salta CP 4568 Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(3875)471.336 Hours: 0800-1200 hrs and 1500-1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Rosario Calle Ovidio Lagos No 711 (entre Santa Fé y Córdoba) Rosario CP 2000 Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(341)435.2040 Hours: 0830-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Salta Calle Mariano Boedo No 34 Salta Provincia de Salta CP 4400 Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(387)421.1040 Hours: 0830-1400 hrs and 1400-1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Viedma Calle Colón No 450 Viedma Provincia de Río Negrot CP 8500 Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(2920)420.566 Hours: 0730-1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Brazil Brasília SHIS - QI-15 Ch cara 52 CEP 70470-900 Brasilia D.F. Brazil Tel: +55(61)248-7744 Fax: +55(61)248-7033 Campo Grande Rua Dou Aquino No. 1354 1 Andar Sala 16 Edificio Conjunto Nacional CEP 79002-180 Campo Grande Brazil Tel/Fax: +55(67)382-2190 São Paulo Rua Da Consalacao 37-30 Andar CJ. B-Centro CEP 01301-901 Sao Paulo Brazil Tel-Fax: +55(11)255-2555 Chile Santiago Av. Santa María 2796 Providencia Santiago Chile Tel: +56(2)232-8180/658-1280 Fax: +56(2)234-2975 E-mail: colivian-santiago@consuladodebolivia.cl Antofagasta Calle Washington No 2675 Antofagasta Región de Antofagasta Chile Tel/Fax: +56(55)794.369 Email: colivian,afta@vtr.net Arica Calle Patricio Lynch No 298 Esquina Sotomayor Arica Región de Arica y Parinacota Chile Tel: +56(58)583.390/1/2 Fax: +56(58)583.393 Email: colivian_arica@yahoo.es Calama Calle Pedro León Gallo No 1985 Calama Centro Región de Antofagasta Chile Tel: +56(55)341.976 Fax: +56(55)344.413 Email: coliviancalama@yahoo.com Iquique Calle Gorostiaga No 215 Piso 3 Dpto. E Iquique Región de Tarapacá Chile Tel/Fax: +56(57)527.472 Email: colivian-iquique@entelchile.com Valparaíso Avenida Los Acacios No 2131 C-5, Miraflores Bajo Viña del Mar Región de Valparaíso Chile Tel/Fax: +56(32)248.9695 Colombia Transversal 20 No 124-25 Santafé de Bogotá Colombia Tel: +57(1)213-6308/7852 Fax: +57(1)612-3151 E-mail : EMBASSY@colomsat.net.co Ecuador Calle Cesar Borja Lavayen esq. Juan Pablo Sanz Edificio Torres Viscaya II 1er Piso, Of. B y C Quito Ecuador Tel: +593(2)458-863/868 Fax: +593(2)459-253 Paraguay Eligio Ayala No 2002 Asunción Paraguay Tel: +595(21)210-676 or 203-654 Fax: +595(21) 210-440 Peru Lima Los Castaños 235 San Isidro Lima Perú Tel: +51(1)440-2095 or 441-0738 Fax: +51(1)440-2298 E-mail : postmast@emboli.org.pe Arequipa Avenida Ejercito Esq.Tronchadero N° 7.0 Edif. El Peral piso 10 Ofi. 1010 Casilla 240 Arequipa Perú Tel/Fax: +51(54)259.051 Email: colivianarequipa@hotmail.com Hours: 0800-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Ilo J.R. Junin 414 Edif. Fercast, Piso 3, Of. 301-303 Casilla 19 Ilo Perú Tel/Fax: +51(53)781.071 Email: colivianilo@hotmail.com Mollendo Calle Coronel Zavala Nº 171 Casilla 32 Mollendo Perú Tel/Fax: +51(54)533.848 Email: colivianmollend@hotmail.com or cbolivim@terra.com Hours: 0800-1330 hrs and 1530 -1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Puerto Maldonaldo Plaza de Armas Jirón Loreto 272, 2do. Piso Puerto Maldonado Perú Tel/Fax: +51(82)571.290 Hours: 0900-1300 hrs and 1500-1930 hrs (Mon-Fri) Puno Jirón Arequipa No. 136 2do. piso Puno Perú Tel/Fax: +51(51)351.251 Email: colivianpunobol@hotmail.com Hours: 0800-1500 hrs (Mon-Fri) Tacna Urbanización Pescaserolli Av. Bolognesi 175 Tacna Perú Tel/Fax: +51(52)745.121 Email: coliviantacna@hotmail.com Hours: 0900-1530 hrs (Mon-Fri) Yunguyo Jr. Grau Nº 32 Yunguyo Perú Tel: +51(51)856.032 Uruguay Wilson Ferreira Aldunate 1320 4o Piso Montevideo Uruguay Tel: +598(2)985-064 or 906-354 or 912-394 Fax: +598(2)985-962 Category:Visas